


Master Of Both

by angelikitten



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowadays, Penelo's just as good at inflicting pain as giving pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Of Both

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fist time I've ever written bloodplay, and I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made in portraying it.

"You're sure?" Penelo asks, drawing small shapes in the air with her favourite dagger.

Ashe nods once. She might not be the same innocent girl she had travelled with, but she completely trusts Penelo still. She is a notorious Sky Pirate and a wanted criminal, but she's the only one she could ever trust with this.

Above her, Penelo performs a small spell: first on the dagger, then on a small patch of skin above Ashe's breast. Ashe doesn't know what it is, only that it makes her skin feel slightly cold. She wonders briefly if Penelo is trying to numb the area, but knows otherwise when she feels the coldness of the metal, the sting of the cut.

The sharp pain is quickly replaced by the tingle of magic as Penelo heals her, but not completely - the cut is still visible and blood remains liquid on her skin. Lightly, Penelo draws swirls on her body using the dagger as a pen, royal blood as ink.

And then Ashe feels the same pattern being traced onto the top of her inner thigh with the tips of nimble fingers, and she has to force herself not to gasp. She wishes that she wouldn't tease, but says nothing. She's not the one who's in control now.

Her fingers are quicker than Ashe expects, but Penelo is an expert at this. Unable to sit up, she turns her head to the side, hoping to use her mirror to get a better view of Penelo. Instead she catches sight of the pattern of blood on her breast - a heart over her own - and she can't stop staring at the beauty of it, not even when she comes.

She wakes in the morning to find the blood gone, unmarked skin covered by bedsheets. Penelo too is gone, but it's no surprise; Ashe is used to the briefness of her visits now, but sometimes it's hard to believe that they are anything but dreams, so little evidence is left of them in the light of day.

The only remaining sign of the night's events is the dagger, now clean, placed carefully on the nightstand.


End file.
